


Leisure

by F1_rabbit



Category: Diving RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You're getting changed after your shift when Chris wanders into the locker room, and you can't keep your eyes off him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You've got a Saturday job at your local leisure centre. It's the end of the day and you go back to the changing rooms to get out of your uniform, you walk in, wondering what you'll have for dinner tonight, and as you're turning around to open your locker, you see Chris standing there, showering off after training.         

You're staring, your mouth hanging open at the sight of him, when all of a sudden his eyes lock with yours and you blush, ducking your head trying to pretend that you weren't looking.

The sound of your clothes rustling over your skin masks the sound of the running water. It's been a long day and you need a shower but he's still in there. You want to just jump into your jeans and leave but there's a part of you that's intrigued by the thought of seeing him up close.  

You wrap the towel around your naked body before wandering into the shower area, it's one of those communal blocks and there's no way you can get to the showers without walking past him. As you slink into the showers you can feel his eyes on you, watching you as you awkwardly hang up your towel, knowing that all of your skin is on display.

The feeling of the water rushing over you mixed with the excitement of having Chris watching you has you hard in no time. You're trying to wash in a way that doesn't show your arousal but it feels like his eyes are burning into your back.               

The shower gels slips and you freeze with panic, there's no way to pick it up without turning round and trying to cover your erection would only look more suspicious than just letting him see it. You're just working up the courage to grab it when you hear footsteps splashing through the water and then he's standing next to you, squeezing shower gel into his hands.

The way that he rubs his hands together sends shivers down your spine and you gasp as he starts to slowly wash you. You're still frozen under his touch as his talented hands caress you.

You moan out loud when his hands trace the curve of your back and he steps in so that your lips are only millimetres away, and when you can bear it no longer you dive in for a kiss, the water running over your lips makes it more sensual, and the rush of lust of has you arching against him, seeking out more as he deepens the kiss, pushing you back against the wall.      

The tiles feel cool across your back and it sends shivers down your spine, the contrast of hot and cold makes your skin feel like it's on fire. He has you pinned against the wall, bodies pressed together and you can't help but moan as he trails kisses down the side of your neck. Even though he's shorter than you he's most definitely in control, grasping your hard cock in his hand before stroking away.

You arch yourself into his hand, his kind smile taking away any self-consciousness, and you drag him back into a passionate kiss, his mouth muffling your moans as you come. You ride out your orgasm slouched against him, he's holding you up effortlessly, and your hand wanders to reciprocate but he bats you away.

"Next time," he says with a wink, "I should really go train."

Words fail you so instead you kiss him again, softly this time, and your body melts into his.

"I'll see you about," he says, and you nod.

You slide down the wall as he walks away, the water splashing over you, cleaning away all evidence of your tryst. It takes you a while to pull yourself together, when you finally get back to your locker you see a scrap of paper stuck through the side, with a one simple instruction – for you to call him.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
